


[Podfic] You, Soft and Only

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Amble Through History, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Soundcloud, Undercover as a Couple, not a single degree of chill from either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: He hadn’t expected a sudden lapful of angel.“Very sorry about this,” Aziraphale said, and kissed him.





	[Podfic] You, Soft and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You, Soft and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> What a treat to be able to present this fantastic fic! A really well-loved name in this fandom and for a great reason, thank you to thehoyden for permission to pod this marvellous work. It'll make you laugh, cry, sit on the edge of your seat, hold your breath, and gasp with warm and fuzzy feelings. It's got the lot. Pull up, strap in and prepare for a breathtaking canter through history with our ineffable boys.
> 
> Music: Highlands by Michael Levine, Bijan Olia and Charles Sicoun


End file.
